The Elusive Fugitives
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: A Sam and Dean adventure. Sam suddenly vanishes and now Dean and Castiel have to find him. So they stumble onto some unlikely help and realize Sam to has an interesting new savior, but are they out of the woods yet? Not with another monster on their tail


**The ****Elusive Fugitives **

Dean stared up towards the sky. He had been thinking about the angel a lot lately, after his sudden drop from heaven. Dean shook his head and turned his gaze back to the Impala who was rumbling besides him. He traced his finger along the side of the car until he came to the driver side door. He let out a long breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. He wrenched the door opened and slid inside.

Sam had vanished from his side a while back, but Dean wasn't too worried. He sort of felt Sammy wasn't his problem anymore. Sure he still cared about him, but he wasn't about to worry about where he had disappeared too. He pulled out his cell phone to call Sam and give him a message that he was leaving and Sam would need to find another ride home.

Sam's phone rang a number of times until it went to voicemail. Dean rolled his eyes; normally Sam was really good at answering his phone. He must currently be distracted, probably by another hooker. At first Dean was shocked to find this out. Sam normally cared about having meaningful relationships, but something in Sam had changed. But who was Dean to really talk, he too had also really changed. He was now the one in meaningful relationship, and to tell the truth he thought it was very odd that the roles the brothers normally played had been reversed.

"Sam, its Dean. I can tell your ahh indisposed. So I am just going to tell you that I am leaving and you will need to find another ride back to the motel." Dean finished speaking into the receiver and then clicked the phone shut with a loud snap.

Dean made his way back to motel at a rather 'slow for Dean' kind of pace. He really didn't want to rush back to the motel, but staying in the parking lot of that bar was far less appealing. He turned the corner gently and watched the motel almost creep closer to him as if he wasn't the one moving. He turned into the nearly deserted lot and parked rapidly, which meant that he took up two parking spots instead of one. He shrugged the motel wasn't that busy. He turned the key and the Impala's rumbling engine slowly subsided until it faded away completely. He then pushed open the door and clamored out.

He gave the parking lot another once over as he locked the door and the trunk of the Impala. He couldn't be too careful with the large arsenal in the trunk. He sauntered over towards the stairs that led him to the room that was on the second floor. He fumbled to find the motel key that had fallen into the depths of his pocket. He struggled for a moment then pulled it out and shoved it into the lock of the room he had stopped in front of. He turned the key and pushed the door open and trudged into the dimly lit motel room that smelled of must and cigarette smoke. He sighed. This was not really what he wanted to come back to, but the job just kept calling him back until he could no longer resist.

In all truth he had liked living a normal life, but he had also missed this exciting one. Not to mention he also had missed Sam, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone especially Sam.

Dean yawned and stretched. He shrugged off his worn-out brown leather jacket and then reached behind him and tugged his beautifully polished pistol with the ivory handle out of his waist band. He gazed at it for a moment admiring it for how beautiful it really was. He had missed the confidence that she had brought to him. He placed her down gently upon the night stand that divided the room. Dean wandered over to the bed farthest away from the door and sat upon it. He sighed heavily as he lifted up one leg at a time to pull off his boots.

Finally after all that he felt completely out of it and he fell backward upon the bed and shifted his body so head now rested upon the pillow, which to most would feel hard but to Dean it was as soft as could be.

It was just past three a.m., when Dean shot up from his slumber and looked around the room panic filling up inside of him. He first looked at Sam's bed, which was empty. Dean swallowed a small breath.

"Dean!" The gruff voice made him jump as he instinctively reached for his gun and pointed it into the heart of the angel that stood at the end of his bed.

"Damn it Cass." Dean cussed as he lowered his weapon and placed it back upon the night stand.

"Sorry to bother you, but this is important." Castiel said urgently in his normal gruff tone.

"When is it never not important to you Cass?" Dean sighed as he slid his body over to the side of the bed. He pushed his legs over the side and then pressed them into the rough wool carpet.

"Dean this is no time to make jokes." Castiel said slowly and Dean just rolled his eyes. He actually hadn't tried to make a joke, but leave it to the humorless angel to think it was one.

"Yeah sorry." Dean said not even bothering to correct the angel. There really was no point. "What's so important Cass?" Dean yawned feeling his adrenaline slip away.

"It's terrible." Castiel spoke slow and disjointed which was beginning to make Dean irritated with him. "I believe I have found another heavenly object, and I am sure I will need your help to return it to its rightful place." Castiel sounded determined and Dean just rolled his eyes yet again.

"Why couldn't this have waited…you know till the sun at least comes up?" Dean muttered feeling irritability crowd into his voice.

"I just felt that I should share the information I have with you now." Castiel said suddenly sounding embarrassed. Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Look I found the location and I need some help in retrieving it and you're really the only people I know so…" His voice faded and Dean nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright Cass, we can help but seriously let me get some sleep first. I mean come on is that really too much to ask?" Dean nearly pleaded and the angel just nodded. "Look, relax for a couple of hours and then I will be rested and ready to go."

Castiel nodded his head up and down again which made Dean roll his eyes for the third time during the conversation with the angel.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Castiel spoke with complete seriousness. Dean shrugged and gestured over towards Sam unused bed.

"Knock yourself out." Dean muttered as he slid himself back under the covers, and rolled over placing his head upon the hard pillow.

"Dean you do know I don't…" He was cut off by Dean saying. "Shut up Cass." Castiel then fell silent and waited patiently for the sun to rise.

For Dean the morning came all too early, when he had rolled over and saw Castiel staring at him. He sighed and stretched pulling himself over to the side of the bed and standing up holding his hands above his head to get the circulation pumping once more. Dean looked over at Sam's bed once more and noticed that it was still empty, even though it had an angel currently occupying it.

Dean tried to press the wrinkles out of his shirt by running his fingers over them, but gave up because it really wasn't working anyways.

"Cass, did Sam ever come back?" Dean asked slowly surveying the room with his eyes then listening towards the bathroom to hopefully hear the sound of running water, but he didn't.

"No." The angel replied stiffly as he peeled himself up from his inclined position and placed his feet back upon the floor.

"Damn it Sammy." Dean cursed, while Castiel gave him a bored look. "We can't go anywhere until we find that dumbass." Dean huffed as Castiel gave his head a quick nod to show he understood Dean.

"When was the last time you saw Sam?" Castiel asked gruffly

"Last night… at around twelve thirty am, at the bar a couple of blocks from here." Dean paused as he tried to remember all the details from that pervious night.

"Well then let's go." Castiel said quickly as he raised his fingers and placed them on Dean's forehead before he could protest about his bowels.

"Cass!" Dean stammered as they arrived in the parking lot of the bar. "A little warning would have been nice at least."

"You would have protest and the faster we find Sam the faster we can get that heavenly weapon." Castiel said he pushed past Dean and strolled over towards the bar his trench flapping gently behind him in the breeze.

Dean sighed, as he sped up his walk to keep up with the angel. Castiel pulled open the bar door and Dean was slightly shocked. It was early in the morning "Shouldn't this bar be closed" Dean thought. Dean followed Castiel in and heard the door close behind them.

Dean looked around. This bar was pretty much the same as any other bar. Dark and dank and dreary.

"Call Sam again." Castiel ordered. This surprised Dean, but he obeyed.

The phone rang and suddenly across the room Dean and Castiel heard a vibration of another phone upon a wooden surface. Dean pushed the 'end call' button and immediately the sound ceased. Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side and gave Dean a dark look. Dean shrugged; it wasn't his fault his brother had vanished. He swore that he wasn't going to be Sam's babysitter anymore.

"Well without his phone, he will be nearly impossible to find." Castiel sighed clearly irritated at the not so knew revelation.

"Wow, no shit Sherlock." Castiel look hurt by Dean's sudden lashing. "Sorry, I am just pissed. I give the kid his freedom and this is what he goes and does with it… gets lost." Dean sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

Castiel was silent and Dean called Sam's phone once again. Dean looked around for where the source of the buzzing was coming from, and as far as he could tell it was from behind the bar. "That's odd." Dean thought as he marched over to the bar. He craned his neck to see over the edge to where the bartender normally stood. He slid his gaze from one end to the other only stopping once at the mutilated corpus he assumed use to be the bartender.

"Well that would explain why the bar's door was open." Dean sighed. Once, just once he wished everything didn't have to revolve around a dead body.

Castiel walked over and gazed upon the corpus. Unlike Dean who had made a disgusted face when he seen it, Castiel's face remained perfectly stoic.

"Doesn't anything bother you?" Dean asked slowly his curiosity finally getting the better of him. Castiel shook his head then stopped.

"Wait yes…not being able to get the help I need." He said harshly and Dean gave him an awkward smile.

"Sorry, but we have to find Sam first." Dean stated in a matter of fact tone as he watched Castiel's face scrunch together in annoyance for his defiance.

"Fine." Castiel muttered back knowing good and well he could never convince Dean of doing anything.

"Hey Cass, what do you think made these marks on the body?" Dean asked as he bent down to examine the marks that were carved into the arms of the man. The jagged lines crisscrossed the former bartender's arms looked as if they formed words. Dean leaned back from his hunch and his eyes went wide from shock.

"Hi Dean." Dean muttered the barely legible message from the bloody scrawl. Castiel leaned over and Dean could tell that even he was surprise at what the message had said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Dean muttered once again.

"Like you were going to say anything different." Castiel muttered in a low tone as he turned and looked Dean strait in the eyes.

Neither of them knew what it was but whatever it was it knew Dean, and probably had Sam.

* * *

Dean gripped his phone tightly as both he and Castiel walked out of the bar.

"We need to call the police." Dean sighed, unsure how to truly get in contact with the police.

"Use your phone." Castiel said thinking it was an obvious answer. Dean shook his.

"No, it's not. I don't want them to track me. I just got this phone and sadly it's not prepaid. I guess others will be bound to notice when it doesn't technically open on time later today." Dean shrugged it was the best plan he had come up with even though it wasn't actually a very good plan at all.

Suddenly Castiel tensed beside Dean. This worried Dean because Castiel didn't normally become tense due to that whole angel thing. In one brief moment Castiel had disappeared from Dean's side. Dean frantically tugged at his waist band pulling his gun out having it at the ready. Then out of the blue Castiel was once again beside him this time holding the arm of a young lady.

She looked to be about Sam's age give or take a few years maybe. Her hair was a deep mahogany red that shown brilliantly in the morning sun. Her green eyes pierced through Dean and made him actually feel uneasy. She was tall and about the same height as Castiel, who stood at about five ten. She pulled away from Castiel's grip not because she could but because Castiel allowed her too.

"Who are you and what are you doing skulking around this bar?" Dean demanded in an even tone though he was still somewhat shaken from the look she had given him. She looked away at the ground then back up at Dean.

"It's none of your business. You damn hunter." She snapped angrily at the both of them. Dean was somewhat shocked that she recognized him as a hunter. Most people didn't. In fact most people didn't even know the things that he hunted even existed.

"How do you know I am a hunter?" Dean tried asking a different question.

She looked away from the both of them. She had obliviously realized that she had said too much when she had called Dean a hunter. "You just look like one…that's all." She said suddenly timid which surprised the guys even more than her outburst had.

"Okay now tell us. How do you know about hunters?" Dean asked slowly as she tried to avoid Dean's gaze completely.

"Because you're going to try to kill me!" She nearly screamed as she turned and attempted to run away. Luckily Castiel caught her by one of her lanky arms. Due to the abrupt pull on her arm she halted and ended up falling backwards into Castiel stone like chest.

"Whoa what?" Dean stammered as Castiel gave him a concern look.

She just glared at Dean as she continued to pull at Castiel grip. Finally she gave up and sighed. She knew she wasn't going anywhere as long as Dean had an angel on his side.

"I'm here to clear my clan's name." She said her voice filled with pride.

"Ahh, I am sorta afraid to ask, but a clan of what?" Dean said slowly.

"Vættir." She spoke slowly and Dean's eyes widened once more.

"Holy crap." Dean muttered as Castiel turned and gave him a look of confusion.

"You guys are supposed to be extinct." Dean demanded.

"Yet were not genius." The young women said sarcastically and Dean shot her a dark glare.

"You guys are like the oldest supernatural beings to walk the earth. How in the hell did you survive?" Dean asked clearly more curious than anything else.

"Yes I and my brothers and sisters have recently been struggling with hunters such as yourself because of the killings that have been going on around here. That guy in the bar was mauled and my goal is to find out what did it, so my kind can go back to living in obscurity like before." She said through gritted teeth. Castiel loosened his grip slightly.

She turned and looked at the celestial being; at first glance he didn't seem to be much of a threat. Yet she knew better then to tussle with most of gods creations. Heck her kind even stopped tormenting humans. Her kind was beginning to truly die out and if the hunters continued at their pace then soon there really would be no Vættir left.

"We didn't kill that man. We have no reason to." Her voice was low as she stared into Dean's eyes.

"Cass, do you believe her?" Dean asked the angel, who to her surprise nodded his head up and down. "So if he lets you go you won't run away?" Dean turned his question to her and she stared at him blankly. He was the first hunter she had ever met who actually didn't shoot first, realize later. "Hello?"

She rapidly shook her head from side to side. Castiel released her once more and she stood there. She looked at Castiel then back at Dean expecting them or at least one of them to speak.

"By the way I'm Dean and this is Castiel the angel." Dean gestured towards Castiel with his thumb and Castiel just shrugged as a response. She raised her eyebrows in speculation, and then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Desiree." She said with her first smile. Dean was shocked at how lovely she looked when she smiled. He wouldn't be tempted though because he had someone else come across his mind. He smiled at the thought. It was a nice thought. "I take it you have already felt one of my limited powers. I am a goddess of desire. Not really a god anymore, but once I was. Basically if you have someone you loved or lusted after, I bring out your desire for them. I used it way back when I needed to distract those who were trying to kill me. Now it's just sort of an annoying thing that just happens when I first meet people."

"Seriously?" Dean asked a bit impressed at the information she had given them.

"Yes seriously." She sighed looking annoyed. "Anyways what did you find on the body?" She asked as the Dean and Castiel faces fell into frowns.

"Scratches on his arms." Castiel spoke which made both Dean and Desiree jump in surprised due to the fact that he had been silent for so long.

"It was a message to me." Dean stated "Whatever kidnapped Sam knows who I am. That might mean that they know who Sam was and why they decided to kidnap him."

"Great, it's nice to know you're the one with the enemies instead of the clan." She said genuinely happy as Dean gave her another dark look that caused her to shut her mouth with a quick snap. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Dean, we don't have any leads." Castiel spoke urgently and Desiree bit her lip.

"Yeah, that does seem to be a problem." Dean mumbled, when suddenly Desiree face brightened. "What?" Dean muttered clearly clueless.

"My brother, he is….was a god of tracking. He might be able to help us. Chase was born a hunter…I mean not like your kind of hunter, but like the standard kind." She shrugged.

Both Dean and Castiel were lost in translation, but she was the only who had come up with a plan. Dean nodded his head up and slowly.

"Since we seem to have no other options, we might as well do it." Dean said in agreement with Desiree. Castiel then turned and shot him a concerned look.

"Dean we need to talk about this before we commit." Castiel explained in a rush of words, which probably made everyone's head spin except Dean's.

Desiree looked over at the angel, then back at Dean. "Look I understand you're reluctant. Trust me I am too, but just like you, we're in the same dilemma and have no leads. The only one I know who is a decent enough tracker is my brother." She sighed hoping that her speech would hopefully persuade them just a little bit more.

"Cass, I don't think we have any other options. I know it's risky, but this is Sam we are dealing with and I have to find him."

Dean was nervous as they walked down the street of run down houses and apartments. Dean would have thought that over such a long existence one would have been able to afford a classier place, also trusting something Dean would naturally want to kill was a challenge for him.

Desiree stopped abruptly at a moss covered stoop. She turned and climbed up it, while both Dean and Castiel gave each other a look of skepticism.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She said looking back at them with a confused expression.

"Were coming." Dean muttered as he cautiously took his first step upon the moss. He climbed up the stair slowly feeling his feet sink into the moss with each step he took. He was feeling uneasy once again.

Castiel followed behind him, nearly pushing him up the stairs towards Desiree who was waiting there impatiently. Dean quickened his pace slightly until he reached the top of the stairs where he stopped waiting for Desiree to knock upon the door.

Desiree paused for a moment as if she was trying to convince herself to knock. She then raised her fist and rapped upon the door. All three of them then heard a loud crash before the door slithered open. Dean could hear clearly a stereo blaring out a song. 'I like all the girls and all the girls like me.'

A broad shoulder guy with a buzz cut now stood in the doorway. His eyes shown with a sterling silver tint as his glare dug down upon them due to the fact that he was nearly the same height as Sam only with more muscular build. He gazed at each of the guests until his eyes fell upon Desiree where immediately his features became stiff.

Desiree smiled at him and then reached up and put her arms around his neck giving him a hug. He looked uncomfortable for a moment, but didn't pull away. Dean could tell he liked it.

"Dez, what are you doing here?" He finally said as they pulled away from their embrace.

"I need your help. So do these…" She turned to look at Dean and Castiel unsure if she should actually call them what they truly were.

"Let's just say we all need your help." Dean said quickly stepping in and extending his hand "I'm Dean and this is my friend Cass."

Castiel gave the man an awkward wave of his hand, and Dean shrugged.

"What would you guys possibly need my help for?" He demanded completely ignoring Dean's hand all together, so Dean retracted it and it fell back to his side.

"Something is killing again and it has Dean's brother." Desiree spoke quickly "I am afraid that they will start hunting us again. We need you tacking skills."

The guy shook his head and gave Desiree swift shake of his head.

"No Dez. I am not risking getting killed by a hunter." He stammered at her. "I know most hunters are pretty clueless about our existence and I would personally like for it to stay that way." His voice was getting harsher the longer he spoke.

Dean cocked one eyebrow after Chase had finished speaking about the hunters. "I wouldn't say they were all clueless…" His voice was barely above a whisper and the only one who heard him was Castiel who smile slightly.

"Chase, come on please!" Desiree pleaded as a pained look spread across the man's face as he fought off all the reasons to say yes to her.

"Fine." He sighed as he finally caved to her. He slid to the side to allow them to enter his house. Desiree went past him first followed by Dean, while Castiel took up the rear.

The house was dark and reminded Dean of a very dense forest with its dark green walls and carpet. The furniture was all a very dark cherry, and all the windows seemed to be closed with dark curtains letting no light pass through them. There was some artifice light coming from a long row of can lights that were suspended from the ceiling. While in the center of the room, sat a massive sized desk with a very fancy looking computer on it and beside the desk rested a very fancy stereo system with surround sound. Dean realized that this guy had money, but on the outside decided not to show it.

Chase went over and pushed the power button upon the stereo and it fell silent. Dean looked around seeing if there was any place for him to sit. There wasn't. He sighed and Desiree gave him a dark look as he pinched his shoulders together in a 'what!' expression.

"Chasey!" A voice suddenly sounded from behind the group.

Dean watched Desiree tense as they turned to face a half naked girl covering herself with a bed sheet emerged from what Dean assumed was Chase's bedroom. Chase walked over to the girl and planted a quick peck on the lips whispering something in her ear. She giggled then nodded as she turned and headed back into Chase's room.

"She'll be leaving in a few minutes." Chase mumbled pushing past Desiree and heading over to his computer.

"Wow you can feel the tension." Dean muttered to Castiel who nodded his head in agreement.

"What we need is to find this guy…" Desiree said looking over towards where the girl had vanished into Chase's room.

"I figured. First can I have his name and the last place he was seen?" Chase said into the computer screen as his fingers flash across the key board.

"His name is Sam Winchester. And he was last seen at the Oxford bar." Dean said gruffly giving out Sam's real name felt weird to him.

"Alright thanks." Chase muttered slowly his attention clearly on his computer and not Dean.

A few moments passed then suddenly his finger halted and he tipped his chair back staring at the screen intently. Dean looked over to try to get a good look at the screen, but Desiree pulled him back.

"Don't." She whispered in a jagged breath.

"Alright let's go to this bar." Chase said suddenly standing up and having his chair fall back with a loud clatter.

"Why couldn't you find anything?" Desiree asked with bitterness in her tone.

"As a matter of fact I did, but I still need to see the body. How else would I track the thing?" Chase spoke back harshly making Desiree flinch slightly.

"I thought you were tracking the guy?" Dean said quickly and the rest of the group turned to face him where he then hung his head being sorry he had spoken.

"No, I was just doing a background check on you Dean." Chase said with a smirk. "Let's get going we only have a short amount of time before the bar will supposedly open."

Dean remained frozen to the spot where he stood. While Desiree and Castiel followed behind Chase like this was no big deal, but to Dean it was. What had he done to this guy to be so ill trusted?

"Hey buddy what's your problem?" Dean demanded as Castiel's face fell into an annoyed look. Leave it to Dean to get worked up over the simplest of things.

"Nothing I just like knowing about the hunters I work with. You're not the first one, but you do seem to be one of the better ones." Chases compliment took Dean aback slightly and he didn't know what to say. "Can we get going back to the bar now." Chase now sounded impatient and the rest of the group nodded their heads and followed him out of his house.

* * *

Sam groaned as he tried to pull himself up to a sitting position. His head was pounding and he was starving. It his eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark room, but once they had he see saw that he was trapped in a small cramped room. There were no windows and only one door in the far corner. In the corner opposite to was a bucket, which was the only object in the small cement room.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember how he wound up here. It was really just a blur thanks to the high alcohol intake of last night. He tried to press out the suddenly looming hang over, but it was just too strong and the only he could blame was himself. He was captured because of his own stupidity; at least this wasn't the first time.

Sam exhaled a long breath as he once again surveyed the chilly room that he was locked in. He sighed realizing that he was at the mercy of who ever or whatever had captured him. He leaned up against the cold cement wall and tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling. Even in the darkness he could see dark crimson spots splattered across the walls in varies sizes. This made him nervous, who ever or whatever had captured him was not afraid to kill.

Unexpectedly a light cascaded into the room and he had to squint at the sudden brightness. He saw a young blond haired girl enter and stroll up to him and bend down. Her face had fairly sharp features, except for her eyes which were soft and filled with concern. She reached up slowly and took his face in her hands. She looked at him strait in the eyes. It was almost like she was trying to look through him instead of at him.

She gently released his face then reached into the back pocket of her form fitting jeans and extracted a rather large pill.

"I need you to take this." She demanded and Sam shook his head. He would rather die than do what she said. Her face suddenly grew dark as she continued to hold the pill up for Sam to take. "You need to take this now or you will die." She paused to see Sam's reaction to her statement, but Sam didn't give her one. "You really want to die?" This question was full of surprise which startled Sam.

"No." He muttered in a low voice continuing to stare strait at her.

"Then you really need to take this pill. Before my…" She paused as she thought of what to call the others. "My family comes back." She said the word family bitterly as she looked away from Sam for a moment.

"Why should I believe you want to help me?" Sam said darkly and she turned her attention back to him once again.

"I guess in the long run you don't have to believe me, but I suggest that if you want to live then you do. Look my family is coming back in a matter of moments. They are going to give you the same drugs they used to get you in here. This pill that I have here will null the effects of those drugs." She said curtly as Sam surveyed the expression on her face. As far as he could tell she seemed to be telling him the truth.

"My family is in the business of annihilating hunters." Her voice was low and it had sorrow etched deeply into it. "I can't handle it anymore. I am sick of running, I am sick of hiding, I am sick of fighting, I am sick of killing, and most of all I am tired of hurting the innocent." She muttered more to herself then to Sam and she placed the pill into the palm of his hand, which she had turned up for him.

"What are you?" Sam whispered to her. She cringed not at the sound of his voice but at what she truly thought she was.

"I am a killer." She sighed as she stood up from her crouch turned and headed to the door. Sam would have followed her, but his body was still weak from the first dose of the drugs he had been given. "I'll be back before midnight." She said slowly shutting the door making it pitch black in the room once again.

Sam looked at the door, and then looked at the pill that rested in his hand. He wasn't sure he could really trust her, but he had no other options. She seemed truly sorry for what she had done, maybe that was enough to redeem her. Sam wasn't sure. He rolled the pill in between his fingers for a moment until he heard the door swing open once again. In a matter of seconds Sam's hand with the pill shot up as he popped it into his mouth and swallowed it.

I guess this was it. Either this pill was going to save him or it was going to kill him. He gazed at the new figures that had gathered into the small prison cell, a large needle in one of the figures hands. Sam fought as one held him down and the other shoved the needle into his arm. He cursed at the pain as he tried to blink it away. The figures then retreated back to the door laughing at him, at what they had done.

"She might have thought she was a killer, but those two were defiantly the ones who killed." Sam thought as he winched at the pain in his arm. The door closed and darkness over came him once again.

He suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain shot through his abdomen as he fell over to his side in pain. He yelled and cussed. He really was going to die, and there was nothing that could stop it. He exhaled though his gritted teeth as the darkness quickly came over him once again.

Sam awoke due to being violently shaken. Staring down at him was the girl from earlier. She had a concerned look. He was at first shocked that he was alive. A few hours ago he could have sworn he was dying. He was weak, but unlike earlier he could actually move his limbs. This was a pleasant surprise as he struggled to stand up. She reached out her arm and he took it to help him maintain his balance.

She slowly draped his large arm over her slender shoulders, and she pulled him up gently and started towards the door. Every sound made her quicken their pace, and at first that was fine until Sam's body started to protest, still weakened by the drugs.

They hobbled out of the cement room. Sam noticed immediately that they were way out in the middle of the woods, and the only building out here was the room. Where ever they were they were completely secluded from the outside world. Slowly the girl began leading him in the other direction, and finally he saw a blurry shape of a car in the darkness.

She guided him towards the car and pulled open the passenger side door with her free hand. She gently helped Sam crawl into the car and slammed the door. She hustled quickly over to the driver's side and wrenched open the car door. She climbed into the car and pulled the door closed with bang. She cursed under breath a word Sam didn't hear. Her hand graced the gearshift and tugged into drive. The car then started rolling forward as she stepped on the gas and with her foot pressed down to the floor on the accelerated.

Sam could tell by her speed that she was frightened, but he didn't really know why. What truly were her true intentions and why she bothered to help him of all hunters?

"Why are you helping me?" Sam rasped out as he leaned back in the passenger seat.

"I already told you I don't want to be a killer anymore." She sighed as she kept her eyes glued to the gravel road that the car was traveling on.

"There has to be more too it then that!" Sam demanded more harshly then he probably should have.

"Look Sam. I am the eyes and ears of my family. I was the one that tipped them off to hunters like you. I regret it now because it's like I condemn them to death. I just don't want that to hangover me anymore. I am trying to redeem myself, starting with you Sam Winchester." She spoke calmly despite Sam's previous tone. Sam turned and looked at her, surprised at her use of his real name.

"How do you know my name?" Sam demanded again.

"I know your name for the same reason I know you're a hunter. I found you and gathered information on you and your brother Dean Winchester as well. I'm sorry by the way." She sighed again as she slowed the car to make a turn onto an actual paved road.

Sam was too shocked and he didn't really know how to reply to what she had said. She seemed genuine and that surprised him too. He was use to the monsters he hunted being ruthless and mean, but she seemed to be neither of those. So then what was she? Sam's brow creased with wrinkles as he turned to look at her profile. She turned and gave him a concerned look, then turned her attention back to the road.

"It's okay, I guess I could forgive you since you did help me out of there." He sighed finally calming himself enough to catch his first even breath since he had gotten out of the cement prison. "Would it be too much trouble for you to tell me your name?" Sam suddenly asked making the girl turn to look at him with a confused expression.

She nodded her slowly from side to side to show that it was an okay question. She opened her mouth, and then shut it again like she was unsure what her own name was.

"It's Alexandra, but you can call me Alex if you like." She muttered she was clearly uncomfortable about answering the question. "Look it's been awhile since I talked to a hunter. Actually to tell you the truth I have never bothered to talk to a hunter at all. In fact I was taught to pretty much kill a hunter on sight. At first this seemed to be perfectly rational thing to do. I mean kill or be killed." She sighed as she drummed her fingers upon the steering wheel nervously.

Sam blinked trying to keep up. He truly understood where she was coming from about the 'kill or be killed thing'. Technically he was brought up the same way. His father had taught him the same thing only reversed, but unlike her he had barely ever taken the time to help the creatures he had been hunting. Most of the time it was way too risky, and also he had come to assume that all monster just want to kill him.

"What are you?" Sam had already asked this question, but he hadn't gotten the answer he had expected.

She abruptly gripped the steering wheel. She went immediately tense and bit her lip. She now seemed even more uncomfortable if that was actually possible.

"I'm not even sure I could explain it to you exactly. I am not a typical monster. I am a freak as far as being a monster goes in fact. If I had to call myself anything…I would say I'm a hybrid.  
She mumbled bitterly, she clearly thought lower of herself because of it. "I am a vampire and…" Her voice faded as she struggled to get the last word off her tongue.

"I am not sure I understand." Sam spoke gradually as he shifted slightly in his seat. His strength was returning.

"I'm a vampire and a werewolf." She sighed finally saying the words she had been dreading. "To be honest I don't actually know what to call myself." She sighed as she shook her head in shame.

Sam looked at her blankly. He knew just how she felt. Under their skin was a curse too. Under their skin was something they couldn't erase no matter how hard they tried.

"I understand." Sam muttered, a comforting smile spreading across his face. "Hey can I use your phone?"

"Yeah sure, why?" She asked slowly struggling to pull her phone from her pocket as she continued to steer with her other hand. She finally pulled her phone out and handed it to Sam.

"There is someone I really need to call." Sam muttered as he started to punch the numbers into the phone.

* * *

Dean closed his phone and heaved a heavy sigh. Castiel gave him a questionable look, and Dean quickly gave him a weak smile which answered all of Castiel's questions.

"Sam just called me. He is weak, but okay. He knows what captured him, and escaped." Dean's voice suddenly got low. "They are supposedly a hybrid of some kind. Vampire and Werewolf. I'm not really sure what the entails, but I know that they won't be easy to take down if they come after us."

The whole group nodded Chase, Desiree, and Castiel. They were back at the bar once again surveying the poor dead body of the bartender. The scratches now made sense to Dean. Yet what still didn't make sense to him was how did they know his name? He had been out of hunting for nearly a year. He had faded off most if not all of the monster's raiders. He pushed his hand through his hair as he gave Castiel a concerned look. He wasn't sure what to do any more. Sam was still in danger, and suddenly Dean could see flashing red sirens approaching the bar's parking lot.

"Hey I think it's about time we get out of here." Dean said turning to Chase and Desiree who were staring down at the body. They both looked up and also noticed the approaching lights. They nodded and headed towards the back entrance of the bar. Castiel followed but Dean lagged behind a few moments, staring darkly at the approaching sirens. Finally Castiel grabbed his arm and gave him a forceful tug and they hurried out through the bar's back entrance.

"Thanks Cass." Dean muttered as the whole group ran down the street leaving the bar behind them.

"Who do you think tipped them off?" Desiree asked slowly. "We have been there for hours before they showed up. Someone had to know there was already a body in there, or they wouldn't have a reason to call. I mean…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to catch her breath even though they were still running.

"Yeah we get it; someone or something tipped them off. Anyways we don't have time to over analyze this, plus I think I have found the trail." Chase smiled in between his even breaths as they kept spiriting down the street away from the bar.

Sam finished his call and cranked opened the window. He turned to look at Alex who nodded her head slowly. He gave his head a quick shake as he tossed the phone out the window. He faintly heard it crash into the pavement. No one would be getting a hold of them unless they wanted them too.

"Sorry about your phone." He muttered turning to look at her after he had done the deed.

"It's fine. I figured I would have to get rid of it sooner or later." She sighed sounding a bit sad. Sam bit his lip then turned his attention to the road that they were speeding upon.

"We need to meet up with my brother." Sam spoke suddenly as Alex wiped her tongue across her lower lip. She was trying to convince herself that this was a good plan. Finding more hunters was a good thing. She tensed suddenly at the thought and jerked the car over to the side of the road.

She slammed the gear shift into park and pulled open the car door and climbed out of the car. Sam sat there for a moment too shocked to do anything. He then yanked opened the passenger door and shot out of the car after Alex.

She hadn't gotten very far, by the time Sam caught up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Sam hadn't realized that her toughness was all an act. She was really and truly scared. He could blame her, he was actually scared himself. She looked away from Sam once she realized that he had seen her tears.

"It's okay." Sam muttered sticking out his hand offering her to take it. She stared at it for a long moment. Then reached out warily and placed her hand in Sam's massive one.

"Trust me. This is all very far from okay." She muttered back as Sam began to gently lead her back to the car.

"Hey I promise I won't let my brother do anything to you. You saved me so it's up to me to protect you now." Sam's voice was firm and Alex found it strangely comforting even though she didn't believe it. She didn't believe anything Sam said, but then again she really didn't believe anything anyone one said.

She wiped her tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of her free hand, as Sam guided her into the passenger seat as he took the driver's seat. He needed to drive anyways. He was becoming antsy and driving would calm his nerves as they headed in the direction he had last scene his brother. He then pressed his foot on the accelerator as he shifted the car into drive and pulled it back onto the road. His foot gradually pushing the accelerator down to the floor, as their speed increased into fast then faster, until Sam was really pleased at his current speed. He would be reunited with Dean soon. He could just feel it.

Dean slammed the Impala's accelerator to the floor, as he nearly fish tailed it out of the parking lot of the run down motel. Castiel sat in the passenger seat while the two Vættir sat in the backseat ignoring each other. Dean at first had been reluctant to let everyone pile into his car, but once they heard the sirens coming closer to the motel he decided that it was the best option. The only problem now was that there was no way to connect with Sam and tell him that they had to ditch the motel in order to elude the feds.

He also failed to mention that he had received some help from some monsters as well. At the time he had been too preoccupied with Sam calling to actually remember that it was significant. He looked at Castiel who was gripping the dash with a panicked look on his face. Dean smiled crookedly… that was right Castiel hadn't been in a car in over a year and had forgotten just how wild it could be especially with Dean driving.

Strangely enough the two in the back seat were still to mad at each other to noticed Dean's erratic driving.

Finally Dean could no longer stand the silence that was growing ever more awkward each moment that it pasted, so he spoke. "So do you know where we should be headed to find these creatures then?"

Chase broke his gaze from the window he had been looking out from. He nodded slowly before actually speaking a response. "Yes, we need to stop and get a map, but I am sure that is all I will need." He sounded confident, which actually reassured Dean.

After they traveled to the outskirts of the town they stopped at a gas station and mini-mart. Dean bought gas for the Impala and a couple of candy bars for himself, which he ate greedily in a matter of moments.

Chase had gotten out of the car and bought a map of the state and the county as well. He had laid it out on the hood of the Impala, while Castiel and Desiree sat silently in the car. Chase traced his index finger across the tiny red line that was supposedly the interstate. Dean looked over at him as he stood by the pump. He wasn't sure how Chase did it, but he seemed to be what Desiree had described him as. A hunter and tracker. Someone you really didn't want to get on the bad side of. Dean made a mental note of that as he reached for the nozzle that had just clicked to tell him the tank was full. He placed the nozzle back in the pump and head for the driver side door.

Chase looked up and saw Dean's movement and followed suit by heading for the door that was behind Castiel. He yanked it open and slid in. He had a smirk on his face. He was getting excited about going hunting. Dean could really relate to this, but he was fairly certain that this guys game was normally completely different then Dean's.

Dean turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life and they pulled out of the gas station.

"Which way?" Dean asked quickly turning his head around for a brief moment to look at Chase who had unfolded the maps once more.

"Take the next left turn so that you can get onto the highway. Then follow the highway until you can turn and get on to the interstate. It will be a couple of hours, but I think we will at least catch up to the one that's on the move." Chase said slowly surveying the maps and tracing roads with his finger.

"Okay." Dean said and nodded as he turned his attention back to the road as he pushed the accelerator down to the floor.

After a few hours of driving Dean turned to look at Castiel. He was sitting in the passenger seat quietly with his hands folded in his lap.

"Cass, I know this isn't exactly what you were bargaining for when I said we had to find Sam first. It really wasn't what I was expecting either. Anyways what I am really trying to say though is thanks. I know you probably have other more important angel stuff to worry about, but you chose to stick it out with us because you care about Sam. Cass, you're a good friend." Dean finished slowly wondering if the angel was actually listening or just tuning him out. With Castiel blank expression it was hard for Dean to tell.

Castiel finally turn to Dean and nodded his head up and down. "Dean, I do need your help and my people skills are somewhat rusty but I really owe you guys a lot. So if you need my help I am more than willing to help you. It's only fair right?" Castiel spoke in slow normal gruff tone and Dean nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Wow great bonding, but the one that was moving has stopped at a motel a few miles north of here. I suggest we head that direction." Chase suddenly interjected which made Dean jump.

* * *

"Right!" Dean said as the Impala continued on into the darkness, traveling north looking for another run down motel. It almost felt like Sam was sitting right next to him after all.

Sam watched the clerk swipe his fraudulent credit card. It was accepted which made him heave a sigh of relief. He had other cards, but none with the same name as the one on that certain card. He looked out the window and over to where he had parked the car. Alex was leaning up against it looking very nervous, but as far as it went she was probably the most composed she had been since she had stopped the car and tried to run away. She looked up and gave an awkward smile to Sam who gave her 'a thumbs up' about the card being accepted.

Sam turned and gave the clerk a sweet smile as he took the room key from her and headed out of the lobby and back towards the car in the parking lot. When he got closer to Alex he tossed the key at her and walked towards the direction of the room. It was in the middle on the first floor.

The walk to the motel room was silent much like the last couple of hours of the car ride there. Sam was really curious about Alex, but he was afraid to ask. He really didn't want to make her mad. What she was mixed with were two really volatile monsters. Going and making her mad would be like committing suicide. Sam wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Sam shoved his key into the lock and gave it a sharp twist. It stuck for a moment. "This mustn't be a busy place, just like all the other motels me and my brother have stayed at." Sam thought slowly pushing the door open then struggling to get his key from the lock. Alex brushed past him as he struggled with the key and sat upon one of the two double beds.

Sam finally got the door to release the key and he closed it with a loud slam. Sam then trudged to the other double bed that wasn't occupied and fell down upon it. After spending the day stuck in that cement room and then in the car, the bed was really comfortable. Sam could tell that Alex's eyes had fallen upon him, but he was running out of energy.

"Sam…aren't you curious about my kind?" She muttered making Sam shoot up to a sitting position. It was almost like she had read his mind. He nodded his head up and down slowly hoping to not show his actual eagerness.

"Yeah, but only tell me what you are comfortable with of course." Sam added suddenly in a rush making Alex genuinely smile at his concern.

"You know Sam, I have never met a person quiet like you. I am glad you were the hunter I decided to save." She said brightly, but Sam wasn't completely sure that what she had said was a compliment, so he kept that to himself. "Though I am sure that sounded weird it was meant as a compliment."

Sam's eyes went wide with surprise. Maybe she could read his mind.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" She asked him slowly.

"No, you just seem to know what I am thinking…Is that normal for you…your kind?" Sam spoke in a low voice that made Alex bit her lower lip to hide her smile.

"Sorry, that is merely a coincidence. I can't read minds and I have never met anyone who could." Sam cocked his head to the side as he listened. She had never met anyone who could read minds. Sam found that interesting and his mind wandered slightly, but he quickly brought it back and focused and Alex once again.

"If you don't mind me asking…ah how did you become…how did you manage too?" Sam was unsure how to phrase the question so he just stopped. Alex looked at him and shrugged before she gave him her answer.

"First off I was born like this and so was my twin brother. Amos. Sadly he still holds the same convictions I use too. It was the way our father raised us after our mother committed suicide, after she found out that we were abominations. He is a vampire, and the one who raped my mother. Here is a little fact you might not have known; Werewolfism is easy to control as long as you were born with the gene. If you weren't than one is way more likely to be dangerous and volatile." She paused and tipped her head back staring up at the motel room's ceiling.

Sam had never met anyone that took being a werewolf so well. He shifted his gaze away from her uneasily because of his sudden thoughts of Madison. He looked back at her and she had a concerned look spread across her face. She was probably the strangest monster that he had ever met and he had met many.

"It was a tough life…I am not going to lie, but I didn't mind. As long as I was careful nothing happened, and I was. Then out of nowhere this vampire coven came to a town my brother and I were occupying and that's when we first meet him. Vladimir our father. He recognized us for what we were, but he still accepted us. To my brother that meant everything. Suddenly out of nowhere the coven vanished and the only vampire left was Vladimir. He trained us to be wary of hunters.

"At first this seemed reasonable; I mean being safe is important. Then suddenly to in escalated to make sure they were hunters and we would kidnap then torture them until they swore never to bother us. Then it escalated even further with our first kill." She paused again this time she sounded distant and uncomfortable. She then suddenly shot up to her feet and began to pace the small motel room making Sam a tad anxious.

"It's…I understand, I still get shivers running down my own spine when I remember my first kill." Sam tried to sound comforting, but didn't really think he could convince her. Suddenly Alex stopped pacing and her eyes flashed towards the door. She rushed over to it and yanked it open only to then fly across the room past Sam who looked horror struck.

Sam watched as Alex and a large blonde haired man rolled upon the floor, until he had pinned her to the ground. She struggled for a few moments then went limp. The man then turned his attention towards Sam. Who still had the look of horror frozen upon his face. Then the man looked over towards the door, where a woman with long mahogany hair leaning upon the doorframe seeming to act like she also wanted to be in the middle of the tussle.

"It's all clear." She shouted and to Sam's surprise Castiel emerged in the door way followed by Dean.

"Dean!" Sam sputtered in disbelief as he stared upon his brother. "What the hell are you doing here and what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded in a low tone.

"We came to save you Sammy." Dean said brightly and Sam's face fell into a frown.

"I don't need saving Dean." Sam muttered

"Sure you do, you always do." Dean said in his normal tone thinking that this was the only natural thing to say.

Sam looked away feeling somewhat embarrassed, then looked back at Dean while gesturing at the man who was still pinning Alex to the ground.

"What we weren't sure about her. At first we thought to send Cass in, but we changed our plan to having Chase pin her down. In retrospect we really didn't think this through." Dean said with a shrug as Sam then gestured over to Chase once more.

"Get him off her." Sam said forcefully, and Dean rolled his eyes as he walked over to Chase and helped him to his feet leaving Alex lying upon the grungy motel carpet. Sam then rolled his eyes and walked over extending his hand to Alex.

Alex looked at it for a moment, and then looked at the huge crowd that had assembled in their motel room before she gripped Sam's hand tightly. Sam pulled her up with ease and she brushed herself off as she gave Sam a confused look. Sam shrugged his shoulders because he too had no idea what was going on.

"Dean this is Alex, she helped me. Heck she saved me. Without her I would be dead." Sam muttered avoiding everyone's gazes. He appreciated her help, but admitting that she had saved him in front everyone was hard especially Dean.

"Well I guess then great minds think alike." Dean sighed gesturing to the crowded he had brought with him. "The tall one is Chase an ex tracking and hunting god, next to him is Desiree an ex goddess of desire, and you already know angel boy here."

"Dean, you mixed it up with Pagan gods?" Sam stammered staring from Chase to Desiree who shot him a dark look.

"We are not pagan gods, thank you very much." Desiree snapped which took Sam aback.

"…Then what are you?" Sam asked slowly. Chase ignored the question and strolled out of the motel room. Desiree glared after him before she spoke.

"We are Vættir." She sighed as she then began to follow after Chase.

"Wait, but aren't you guys extinct?" Sam muttered.

Desiree looked over her eyes narrowing upon Sam. "Does it look like we are extinct to you? All these hunters are dumbasses." She muttered the last part as she followed after Chase and out of the small cramped motel room.

"She's a bit testy." Dean said with a shrug, "But she has been a big help. She got Chase to help us, which was probably the only reason we found you."

"A bit is an understatement." Chase's voice boomed from outside the motel room.

"Shut up!" Desiree yelled at him, then the heard a loud thud, which was a safe assumption that she had punched Chase in the stomach.

"Are they…?"Sam muttered in a low voice hoping that they wouldn't hear.

"Yes, I think that's a safe assumption." Dean said with a chuckle. He had been in a very similar boat to Chase's a while back so he understood.

Abruptly Chase stuck his head through the open motel door. "I think we have a slight problem." Suddenly everyone's eyes got wide. "They are coming." Everyone one knew exactly who they were and the group was worried.

Desiree strolled past Chase's head and back into the cramped room turning and looking towards Dean. Dean was surprised by this action, but accepted the leadership position she had given him with a swift nod at her.

"What's the plan?" Desiree asked turning her gaze from Dean to Sam. It was obvious that they were a pair of leaders.

Neither Sam nor Dean answered, they were at a loss. They didn't know enough about these creatures to know if they were worth fighting or not. The one who broke the silence was Alex.

"We need to fight them. We need to kill my father." She spoke each word stuck in her throat. Sam bit his lip unsure whether or not to agree, but Dean did.

"If we kill my father, my brother won't come after you. I promise he won't. I won't let him hurt my friends." Her voice was suddenly more confident as she locked eyes with Sam.

"Chase, how long do we have before they arrive?" Dean asked loudly as he headed towards the door to go over to the Impala and get some much needed equipment from its trunk.

"A half hour at most." Chase said with a look of calculation etched on to his face. Desiree shot him a wary look, and he just smiled back at her. This was the first time Dean had seen Chase ever smile; he personally thought it was strange.

Sam turned to Alex after Dean had left to get needed supplies from the Impala. Chase and Desiree stood outside the motel as watch and Castiel just stood silently like he had been the entire time.

"Are you sure your okay with us killing you father?" Sam asked in a concerned tone. Alex bit her lip, but nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, this is the only way to stop this from ever happening again." She muttered as she looked over at the angel for a moment. He gave her a blank look, and she just smiled at him. Castiel wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Is he really an angel?" She whispered to Sam as she pointed to Castiel. Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded." Amazing."

Sam couldn't help but smile a bit. He turned and watched Dean reenter the motel room throwing his pistol at him. He caught it with ease as he popped the magazine out and noticed that Dean had already filled it with silver bullets. Dean was making assumptions, but that didn't mean his assumptions weren't right.

"Will silver affect you?" Sam asked Alex who broke her gaze from Castiel to look at him wide eyed.

"Yes silver will work on my brother and I. It won't affect my father though, but I figured as hunters you already knew how to killed vampires." She sighed sadly as she looked down at the floor.

Dean looked at her solemnly. He had never met a creature quiet like her, but then again monsters had been constantly surprising him lately. So why would she be any exception?

"Here!" Dean said as he handed her a handful of razor wire. She took it reluctantly. "I already gave some to Chase and Desiree." Dean added hoping that would lighten up her sad expression, but it didn't.

"They are here." Chase's voice startled them all as Sam shoved the magazine back into the gun and pumped it so he was ready.

All the lights in the motel suddenly flickered out, and everything for miles was now pitch black. Dean surveyed the dark room, his eyes slowly adjusting. He felt Sam's shoulder brush up against his back, and he stiffened up rolling up on to his toes into a battle ready position. Sam also stood at the ready. His gun held high ready for any sudden movement.

Suddenly a loud crash broke the silence, all of the people who stood in that cramped room jumped. Suddenly Castiel let out a loud scream as he fell to the floor in agonizing pain. Alex bent down to help him, but was then shoved across the room by what seemed to be a nearly invisible force. Dean and Sam whirl around and point their guns at the darkened shadow of a person pinning the flailing Alex to the wall.

"You promised me sister." The voice hissed at her as body went limp.

"You have to know this is wrong." Alex pleaded to the shadowy figure. Sam fought against his instincts to put a bullet through Amos's shoulder, but instead his attention shifted to another much larger shadowy figure that stood tall in the doorway.

"Baby you got me more hunters you shouldn't have." The voice was a dark snicker that made Sam and Dean's skin crawl.

"Shut the hell up!" Alex screamed "Stay the hell away from them or I swear I will be the one to kill you." Her voice was high and menacing. She struggled against her brother's hold, but his strength was too much for her to overcome.

Sam pumped his gun and pulled the trigger at the shadowy figure at the door. Faster than even Sam could realize he was suspended in the air by his neck, struggling against the sudden grip from the figure. Dean was so surprised since he hadn't even seen the figure move until the he had flung Sam across the room and then turned and put the same vice gripped upon Dean's neck.

Dean's eyes grew wide as he dropped his gun to the floor in order clutch at the the hand that was gripping tightly around his neck. Suddenly Dean was flying through the door connecting with the hard asphalt of the parking lot. Dean winced at the pain and in his peripheral vision he could see Desiree's body sprawled across the pavement of the parking lot with Chase struggling to crawl towards it. Dean looked back into to the motel room, where he could see Sam was sprawled up against the wall while Alex was still struggling against the grip of her brother.

"You really thought you could get away?" The shadow mocked her and Sam watched in horror as he saw Alex's set of fangs descend. "Oh you think you're so tough don't you?" The shadow said with a chuckle.

"I am tough enough to kill you." Alex snarled.

"But I know its all talk." The shadow sighed in a light tone as he ran his finger across her ear pushing her blond locks back. "I took you abominations in; don't make me regret my decisions." Suddenly his playful voice vanished and his hand jumped from her ear to her neck. The shadow pushed her brother away and he crashed into the wall with a loud crack. Sam could now see Amos's face and he looked truly scared.

"Don't hurt her." Amos muttered avoiding the gaze of the shadow.

"It's too late for that son." An evil laugh began burbling up in the shadow's throat. Suddenly a loud bang reverberated throughout the small room as the shadow stumbled back after being shot with one of Sam's silver bullets. This didn't seem to hurt the shadow as much as just annoy him. He dropped Alex to the floor as she gasped for air with her newly freed throat.

"I should have killed you at the bar." The voice rasped out as his fist slammed into Sam's abdomen. Sam's sudden loss of air made him gasp as gun slipped through his fingers and crashed upon the floor. He then fell onto his knees looking up at the shadow, who stood over him menacingly.

Sam looked over towards Alex who was still clutching her throat trying to catch her breath. Suddenly Sam saw a flash of metal in the dim light that was sun peaking up over the horizon. He hadn't felt this helpless since he had been trapped in that cement prison. He looked up and saw the blade coming down towards him, so he closed his eyes bracing for the pain of the impact. But it never came.

His eyes shot open as he watched the shadow claw at his neck, the razor wire digging deeply into his flesh. Alex had coiled the ends of wire tightly around her palms as she pulled as hard as she could. The shadow flung his body up against the wall hoping to would make her lose her grip, but she continued to hold strong. She finally gave the wire one final tug and the head shot off and crashed to the floor. Sam watched Alex's grip relax as he reached out and caught her before she crashed to the floor along with the body. Sam cradled her for a moment letting her catch her breath and have her heart return to its regular rhythm.

Sam gazed down at her palms which still gripped the razor wire. Sam noticed the long cuts where it had dug deeply into her own skin.

"Are you alright?" Sam stammered and she shot him a dark look. Her fangs were still out, and she was now staring at the blood that was pooling in front of the decapitated body.

"Do you really have to ask?" She muttered in a sarcastic tone as she peeled herself from Sam's arms.

Sam nodded and remained silent, while Dean limped in followed by Chase, who had Desiree draped over his shoulder. Castiel just struggled to sit up wincing away the pain from the spell the vampire had used on him. All of them turned to look at Sam who pointed to Alex, who gave the group a pained smile. Then slowly they all turned to guy who was standing there in the corner of the motel room looking completely horror struck.

Alex limped over towards him and put one her of her wounded hands upon his shoulder. He looked as if he too had been shot and decapitated.

"Alex, how could you do that?" He muttered in a low whisper.

"I had to do what was right, and our father would have never stopped torturing hunters. You have to understand that it's wrong. To hunt things that are not hunting you back. It's wrong to hurt those who haven't hurt you." She sighed as she moved her hand off his shoulder and let it dangle at her side. She then limped back to over to Sam and struggled to pull him to his feet.

"How is this right?" Amos suddenly yelled, making everyone jump back into their battle stance except for Alex. "How is it right we even exist?" Amos bellowed in anger, frustration, and sadness.

"It's not right, but its reality and I suggest you start living in it." Alex said curtly taking her brother by surprise. He looked away from her and to the floor, unable to think of a retort.

Sam stood outside of the Impala's passenger side door. He would have never imagined that leaving Alex behind would be this difficult. Alex smiled at him. Although the fight had happened only a couple of hours ago she was already healing up a hell of a lot faster than he was.

Dean and Castiel stood by the driver side door. While Desiree, Chase, and Amos stood closer to the now even more broken and tattered motel room. They had already said their goodbyes with the brothers and the Angel. Desiree and Chase had promised Sam and Dean that they would look after the twins as long as they promised to not kill anymore. Alex agreed in a heartbeat, while Amos agreed reluctantly.

Sam stuck out his hand out from Alex to shake, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle hug. He was at first surprised, but then quickly hugged her back. She squeezed him gently taking into account that he was still injured, and when they had finished their embrace she took a step back.

"Thanks Sam." She said confidently which took Sam by more surprise then her hug had.

"No thank you. Without you, I would have been dead." He stammered at her.

"Without each other we both would have been dead." She said as she gave him a wink and a smile as she turned heading back towards where her brother was standing.

Sam gave her a final wave as he climbed into the Impala. Dean also waved at the group and then climbed in the Impala as well. Castiel just nodded and climbed into the backseat.

"Sam you really liked her didn't you?" Dean's statement sounded more like a question, and Sam bit his lip for a moment as he thought about what he wanted to say to his brother.

"Yeah, she was different." Sam replied in a low voice. Dean pressed his lips together into a line then nodded his head as a response.

"You know maybe we should team up more with blood thirsty monsters." Dean spoke in a slightly sarcastic tone that made Sam chuckle slightly. "Well at least we know they all aren't so bad." Dean added now being completely honest and truthful.

Sam bobbed his head up and down, and then turned to look at Castiel who was sitting silently in the backseat with his hands folded in his lap once again.

"Cass, by the way, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, never having actually heard Castiel true motive for being with his brother in the first place.

"Cass here found another heavenly weapon that he wants our help to track down. You interested Sammy?" Dean interjected before Castiel could answer Sam's question.

"Do I really have a choice?" Sam asked slowly.

"No, and whatever gave you the idea that you truly actually had a choice?" Dean chuckled, and even Castiel snickered slightly. Sam smiled; he had missed Dean's horrible sense of humor.

Sam casted one last look over his shoulder at the new group of their new interesting and surprising friends that had almost completely faded away into the distance. Sam knew it was possible that they would run into them again and actually he was hoping for it. He turned back to Dean who was humming along to the Metallica song that was playing in the cassette player. Dean was now immersed in his element and it showed.

"Okay Cass, just what are we dealing with them?"Sam asked as the road in front of the Impala began to layout before of them.

THE END


End file.
